


Still.

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Maskless Vader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suit Vader, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Summary: Reader and Vader somehow are in his chamber together and she gets her pussy filled with his fingers.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader & Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Still.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to what I envisioned Vader to look like during this, except maybe a bit younger:
> 
> https://anakinswhore.tumblr.com/post/640702014265999360/my-1-always
> 
> Enjoy :)

You're tempted to move again, but Vader's burning eyes of ember sear through your skin.

Thick gloves of leather grip your waist while you straddle his thigh, his burning eyes seems to stay focused on your bare body, taking in everything oh so selfishly.

His eyes move down your figure, raking over every little detail until his eyes land upon a damp spot on his thigh, eyes immediately widening.

_You're wet._

_Soaking_. _Dripping_. _All over his thigh._

He removes a hand from your waist and slowly moves it down to the wet spot on the thick, padded cloth on his thigh, pressing two fingers into the slick that lied there and lifted it up into the light, letting the bright, fluorescent lighting bounce off of your shine.

He rubs his fingers together, eyes watching carefully as he admires the sin on his gloves. He looks back down at you, who's sitting there waiting impatiently, lips puckered out like a dog, begging for attention.

He almost seems to pity you, finding it endearing that you want to get off on his thigh so bad.

He lets go on the other side of your waist and moves his large hand to the side of your face.

His heart thuds in his chest while he brings his fingers to touch your face. It was so... Intimate, this... motion of him touching your face.

Everything about this was intimate, yes, but the face... it left him feeling vulnerable, and somehow, he wanted to lean into that.

Yes, this meaning of sex could be argued that it could leave him vulnerable, but no, not really. Sex to him now, was something that was simply just something to do. A passing in time. Something to do when he's bored, or when he's feeling selfish and needing to take something from someone.

Except... This time... He wasn't sure about that.

His thumb finds the underside of your jaw where he gently moves it across there, slowly, and carefully, as if you were a piece of glass, careful not to break it.

It seemed, after all, that's all he was good at these days.

He drags the pad of his thumb on the underside of your jaw until he reaches your chin, and he presses on it, signaling for you to open your mouth, and so you obey.

He slips the coated fingers into your mouth and you take them eagerly, closing your lips around them and without even telling you to do so, you begin to bob your head up and down his fingers, swallowing the feeling of the leather.

Vader feels his heart pump quickly in his chest while he watches you take his fingers and he has to withhold a groan.

He watches your lashes flutter at him, and he knows this is a sign of want. Wanting more. Wanting pleasure. Wanting _something_ , always so eager for _more_.

He's fixated on you though, watching your every move and action. He's tempted to give you more, but... He's hesitating.

His eyes wander over your figure once again, narrowing them down once he sees you moving your hips and grinding down on to his thigh once more.

His heart thuds faster now, and he can feel his breath speeding up while he watches your pace on his thigh speeds up. He's enjoying the way your slick pussy rubs against his thigh, the way it feels and soaks through the fabric and drips on to his legs, and it feels so...

He lets out a heavy sigh, tilting his head back.

 _No_ , this was too much.

Groans escape his mouth while you grind down on him and take his fingers into your mouth, and immediately his free hand finds your waist and grips it harshly.

He needed a sense of control. He was losing it.

His eyelids flutter closed and he lets out another groan once again.

 _Force_.

The pressure on his thigh was immense, and it seemed so heavenly to feel such pleasurable flesh use him like this.

His breath continued to get faster, and he began bucking his hips upward, needing a feeling of relief, even though he knew that was damn near impossible.

The breathing though... He was losing himself. Too _much_. Too _immersed_. He wasn't supposed to feel this... good.

Feeling angered, he lets his head fall back forward where he opens his eyes and quickly removes his fingers from your mouth and places them quickly back around your waist, and Vader lets out a low growl,

" _ **Still**_."

With wide, confused eyes, you come to a halt, letting out a whimper.

Slowly, he exhales, letting his breathing come back to a normal pace.

 _There._ He was fine now. He was back in control. He had control of you now, too.

He breathes, ready to experiment again. Tentatively, he lets his hands slide down from your waist and move to your thighs where he spreads them apart, allowing him visible access to your clit.

He tilts his head to the side, letting his hands grip your thighs in response to the newly exposed skin.

Slowly, he picks a hand up and moves it over your clit, a black, padded thumb finds it and gently presses down on to it, the lewd sound of your wetness makes him huff frustratingly at the contact.

_So wet._

Nevertheless, he pursues, moving his thumb in slow, attentive circles, eliciting long, loud moans from you as you finally feel your frustration releasing.

The sounds of your moans make him purse his lips together in thought, eyes darkening at the image in front of him.

You look so... pretty... head thrown back in abandon, hands now finding their way to your breasts, rubbing them in time with his thumb, your hips jolting, chin shining with drool... sinfully pretty was what Vader liked to call it.

He loved this view of your sinful nature, though... He wondered...

He stops the movement of his thumb and your eyes shoot open.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Lean against me."

He leans back into his chair, arms finding their armrests, motioning for you to follow suit.

So you do. You get up with weak legs and he closes them together and you sit back down, back leaning into an armrest, legs draping over his.

He looks down at you, sprawled out across his lap, and his flaming eyes flicker with a new profound delight at this new position. He was sure your neck wasn't too comfortable leaning against an armrest, but he liked this entire view of your body.

Slow hands drag across your body, eliciting light goosebumps. Eventually, his hands find your thighs where he pushes them open, to once again find your dripping entrance.

Something inside of him wants to smirk, but he refrains and instead resumes the motion he had earlier with his left thumb on your clit.

You're back in no time to becoming a moaning mess, throwing your head back and arching your back, no doubt signaling Vader for more.

He complies for what seems like the first time tonight, taking his other hand and moving it towards the inside of your thighs, where curious fingers trace softly, tracing up and up, and up...until he finds your sweet, delectable folds, tracing them.

" _Vader..._ "

He looks to you and finds your mouth dropping open with eyes rolling to the back of your head. You were moaning _his name_. _Vader_.

The sound of it echoed in his head, and he needed you to do it again.

"Say that again," he commands, rubbing your clit a bit faster.

You're not hesitant in the slightest.

" _Vader!_ "

With great satisfaction, Vader groans and slips a finger inside of you and immediately you buck your hips into his hands, another moan with his name attached to it flies from your mouth.

He begins to pump his thick, leathered finger inside of you, finding your state of pleasure utterly pleasing to him.

He builds and builds, letting you moan and thrash and clutch on to his shoulders, making him begin to lose control of himself.

He's breathing heavily again, taking in everything you're offering, getting high off of your own sounds of pleasure.

You sounded so _good_ , and so _used_ and it... It brought him back to that state.

Vader hears more pleas of wanting him to go faster, so he slips in a second finger and speeds up the motion on your clit by just a little bit, careful not to make it uncomfortable for you.

He looks at you again, seeing your body coming to a sweat, beads forming on your forehead while your body shook and twisted and turned, fingers grasping at his cape that was draped over his back, and moans getting wilder and more loose--you were close.

He could sense it, too. You were unaware of this, but he could sense the tightness in your stomach, the way you'd clench your pussy around his fingers, or the burning building up that was happening in your abdomen.

 _So_... _Close_... You were almost _there_...

He decides to do something about it and helps by using the Force to stimulate your clit along with the help of his thumb and _oh_...

 _There_.

He watches you unravel before him, shaking and gripping him for dear life as you feel your orgasm slip from underneath you, and quickly you cum around his fingers, where white liquid gushes around the black leather of his two longest fingers.

You let out a mumble of curse words, thanking Vader for letting you cum.

He stays silent, letting you calm down before he retracts his fingers from you, letting the liquid seep out of you.

Slowly, he takes his fingers that had white remanents on them and brings them to his lips, opening them and slipping them inside his mouth, tasting you off of him.

And then, he moans, sucking off just about everything you have to offer, finishing you totally and completely.


End file.
